Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series
by Funakounasoul
Summary: A simple collection of Tomo-Yomi short stories, friendship or romance. Rated T for future story ideas.
1. Special Surprise

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: Well, for those who don't know, my desktop PC screwed up. I have to go get it fixed...The problem is, that's the one I use to do all my work, art and fiction. I was in a deep computer-lacking depression the morning after it broke. Yeah, I can still write stories on our laptop, but it's just not the same as my desktop. However, I want to do SOMETHING. I can't just sigh and moan and do nothing on the laptop all day...so...I decided to ask some people at Azumanga Insanity for some short story ideas while my computer is down. This series is dedicated to this time, hence the "Break Time" title.

These stories are short...and they're not written at my best abilities, but for some of you, seeing _some sort_ of Funari-fiction is good enough...because I have YET to work on my other two stories...(cough)

Anyway, if this series is successful from my part (motivation-wise), I might continue this occasionally even after my computer's fixed. Ideas are heavily welcome, by the way, friendship or romance. Stories don't necessarily have to take place in the Flutterverse, but if they do, I will make a note of it in the Author's Notes.

And now, I will shut up and let you read the first story – suggested by my good friend, Cartoony. Enjoy.

* * *

**SPECIAL SURPRISE**

"Come on, Yomi! The train's gonna take off soon!"

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me where we'll going."

"But I can't! It's a surprise!"

"Then I'll see you later..."

"No!" Tomo yelled as she clutched the retreating brunette's arm. "You _have_ to come! I bought your ticket already, anyway!" She then pulled the girl towards the train. Yomi had no choice but to comply, lest she want to be forced in by those men who pack people into the cars.

Now packed within the confines of the train, the two girls grabbed their individual handles. Due to Yomi's stubbornness, they did not enter in time to grab a seat and were stuck standing throughout the whole ride. It was uncomfortable, Tomo thought, but at least they were on their way.

Tomo had planned this trip for quite some time now. Not only did she want to be nice to Yomi for once, but she also wanted to thank her for all she's done throughout the years. They were now in college, so they did not see each other as often as before. When they did, however, it was the same story all over again. For once, Tomo wanted to break away from the usual and try something different. Today was that day.

For the first ten minutes, neither girl spoke. Tomo tried to spark a conversation. "So...uh...how's school?"

"Fine," was the simple response.

"Keeping up with the lectures?"

"Yes."

"Any hard classes?"

"...Not the classes, at least..."

"I see..." Tomo sighed. There was no use in continuing. At least they were fast approaching their destination. She was sure the interactions between the two would soar once they got there.

She looked back at her bespectacled friend. They may have been separated due to college, but they were still close. They kept in touch all this time despite Yomi's annoyed appearance. That was just typical of her, just like Tomo was usually obnoxious. It was during one recent phone call that Tomo found out Yomi was actually under a lot of pressure. A special project's deadline was fast approaching, and all this time, she had been working on it nonstop. This was a sign for Tomo to finally plan her special gift. It was the perfect time, too – with her taking Yomi to this place, she could also relieve her of all accumulated stress.

The train began to slow down. As soon as it finally came to a halt, all the passengers rushed out of the doors with screams of excitement. Yomi was confused at first, but when she saw her friend grinning and pointing ahead, the sight caught her by surprise. Before her stood the colorful grounds of the amusement park known as Magical Land. The colorful gate, the tall rides and exciting roller coasters peeking above the walls, the walls themselves colorfully painted with happy figures...It was truly a sight to behold.

"Tomo...You brought me all the way...here?"

"Yeah!" Tomo replied happily. "Can't I?"

A smile slowly formed on Yomi's face, but then she shook her head. "There's a reason you brought me here...I can tell."

"Of course there is!" Tomo simply answered, catching Yomi off-guard. "There's a reason for everything!" She looked at her astonished friend and gave her a warm smile. "Come on, you need a break. After what you had to go through, don't you think you deserve this?"

Yomi was speechless. Tomo brought her here...for her sake? That was a first – a remarkable first, in fact. Throughout their friendship, Tomo's ways of "helping" Yomi were not of this caliber. She would usually play a joke of some sort or tease her, though in the end, she would actually help her. This time, though it was simple compared to other times, was completely different from Tomo's usual ways. She could only nod in reply as she was led to the entrance gate.

As they were waiting in line, Tomo spoke once more. "See, when we were talking on the phone the other day, it got me thinking...You really need a break before you, well, break. That project sounded really tough, and I felt sorry for you. Here I am, going to some average college, passing everything with averages, but here you are...working hard at a college that took you in after failing two exams. Even still was the fact that this college was still a tough one to get into. That just shows how determined you really are...but even with all that determination, you still need a day to relax."

"Another reason I brought you here was...to thank you. You've been there for me since day one. You were my inspiration to study hard for the high school entrance exams, you were there to constantly control my crazy ways...you even helped bring some maturity in me, did you know that? You truly cared for me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be the voice of reason behind this wildcat. I probably wouldn't even be in college right now! So...yeah...this is also my way of saying "Thanks" for all these years."

Yomi could only stare at the shorter girl. She was still taking in all of Tomo's words. Did she really mean what she just said? By the looks of Tomo's expression and the look of sincerity in her eyes, the answer was a definite "yes." This was still a complete surprise to her, though. "Tomo...I don't know what to say..."

Tomo continued to smile. "Don't say anything, then. I know you like it."

"Still...I...I..." After a few moments of stuttering, the brunette finally decided to grab the girl and hug her. "Thank _you_..."

"Aww...You're welcome." Tomo wholeheartedly returned the hug. The two stayed like that for a while, even though the line was still moving. They both heard a cough from behind and turned around. Sure enough, there were impatient people waiting for the two to move up. The two blushed out of embarrassment and walked forward..though they could not help but share a giggle at their antics.

"Well now," Tomo exclaimed, "I think it's time we had some fun, eh?"

Yomi nodded. "Oh, definitely."

The two paid for their tickets and entered the magical theme park. For the rest of the day, they had all sorts of fun, from park rides to enjoying many snacks. For Yomi, however, this was truly a day to remember. Not only was it was a day dedicated to her, but it was also dedicated to the friendship she had with Tomo.

* * *

Like I said, ideas are appreciated! Just let me know if it's a friendship or romance fic, Flutter-related or not...or if you don't care at all! And hope that my computer gets fixed soon!


	2. Tomo's 'Anti Diet' Diet

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: Okay...after this one, the next story's main focus will be on Yomi. This next story's idea was brought to you by Jay. Enjoy!

* * *

**TOMO'S "ANTI-DIET" DIET**

"Ah, let's see what Mama cooked for me this time!" Tomo happily opened her bento and marveled at its contents. "Big helping of rice, a couple of meatballs, a croquette, and...what's this? A few pieces of candy?! All right! Score!" With a shout of "Itadakimasu," the girl quickly devoured her lunch, not leaving a single piece of food in the process.

Meanwhile, Yomi gulped at the sight of her friend eating a hearty meal. She envied Tomo and her fast metabolism. If only she could have a meal as big as her. Alas...she was always on a diet. She wanted to be fit and attractive – all girls do, after all...right? Of course, this was Yomi's ideal view. None of her friends really liked the idea of dieting, and Tomo, especially, teased her night and day about it. If she decided to eat just one thing sweet, Tomo would be there to tell her she had automatically gained weight. Even though she hated it when she did that, in a way, she should be thankful Tomo is there to remind her to stay thin.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat?" Yomi blinked. Tomo was already done with her lunch, and she had forgotten to even open her own bento. "Don't tell me...You're planning on skipping lunch, aren't you?"

"No...No. Of course not," Yomi muttered, unwrapping the cloth that surrounded the box. "I have food..." As soon as she opened the lid on the box, Tomo was already looking over her shoulder. The box contained a few items – a tiny riceball, two cherry tomatoes, and a small packet filled with clear liquid.

"Wh...what's that?" Tomo asked, pointing to the packet.

"Water."

"_Ohhh_..." Tomo grimaced. Once again, Yomi had basically brought nothing for lunch. This was starting to tick her off. For the past four years, she had watched Yomi's dieting phase go down the drain. At first, she did not mind – even she had the typical teenage urge to lose weight at one point. Even the diets were more tolerable back then. Nowadays, it seemed Yomi was reading tabloids to find new diets. Sure she poked fun, but the constant dieting habits of her friend were beginning to worry her. If only she could do something to snap her out of this phase...or at least bring her back to a sensible level.

That was it! Just like Yomi's ways of disciplining her were of the physical kind, she, too, had to physically show Yomi the evils of overdoing dieting. It worked for Tomo, so it might work on her.

"Would you mind getting off my shoulder? I'm trying to eat..."

"Ah, sorry!" Sitting back down, she added, "Say...I heard of a new diet the other day."

This, of course, caught Yomi's attention. "Really? This isn't a joke...is it?"

"Oh, no...Actually, I though you might be interested in it."

"And what is this diet, anyway?"

Tomo had some lucky timing, as the bell to return to class had rung. Quickly grabbing her things before her friend could repeat the question, she simply yelled out, "Just come to my house tonight! I'll even reveal it to you myself!"

Yomi was very curious now, as well as suspicious. Tomo had never shown interest in helping her diet before. Then again, this could be a step up from the weight-teasing. On the other hand, it could be a trap, and she might be teased nonstop. Of course, no matter what could happen, Yomi always had the upper hand, mentally as well as physically. If this was truly a joke, she could easily knock Tomo silly then make her exit – simple as that.

That afternoon, Yomi made her way towards the Takino residence. She had already finished her homework for the day, so in case things got crazy at Tomo's, she would not have to add another pain to her eventually-throbbing headache. She turned one last corner and stopped. She could turn back now, and tell Tomo she had errands to do...but that would be suspicious. Even though she was always cautious of Tomo's ways, she was loyal in the end.

She had no choice. She was going to enter dangerous territory now.

Before the bespectacled girl would even hit the buzzer, the door was instantly opened by none other than Tomo. "You're late! Just get in and I will tell you everything!" With a simple tug, Yomi had no choice but to enter the house.

Now in the kitchen, Yomi watched as Tomo grabbed a few plates and things. She was told to stay in the kitchen, as she was going to learn about this new diet, and try its foods, here. There was nowhere to sit, though, so she had to make due with leaning against a counter while Tomo explained this new diet.

"This diet might be the diet to end all diets!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a few more things. "It's the one that will surely bring out the beauty in you! No more crazy foods from now on!"

"So? What is this diet called? What does it involve?"

"Hehehe...Behold your first course!" Tomo handed the girl a plate. The plate contained a few pieces of...paper. "This is just the appetizer. Wait until you see the main course!"

"What the..._heck_...am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it, of course!"

Yomi stared at her plate. "You really expect me to...eat this?" Tomo nodded in reply. Yomi looked at her plate again, gulped, then grabbed a piece of paper. She hesitated for a couple of minutes until she finally decided to just stick it in her mouth. Having to chew, and swallow, a piece of paper was almost nauseating to the girl. Feeling the paper get moist inside her very mouth was almost too much. She never swallowed, however, having decided to spit the piece out after "chewing" on it for less than ten seconds.

"Aww...So the appetizer didn't work out for you?"

"Tomo...blech...What kind of diet is this?!"

"It's the diet of tomorrow! The diet to end all diets!"

"Yeah yeah...yuck..."

"I guess it's time to bring out the main course, then..."

"Wait a minute..." It was too late. Tomo had already turned around to "prepare" the next dish. In Tomo's mind, she knew this would be the one to freak Yomi out. After that, she thought, it's confession time...

"Alright, Yomi, prepare to be amazed. This'll be the meal that will surely convert you!" With a swift motion, the cheerful girl turned around and revealed to Yomi the "magnificent" main course. Yomi's mouth went agape. She now knew this had to be some sort of joke.

"A giant..._rock_?!"

"Yeah!"

"What are you trying to do? Make fun of my dieting?!"

"Maybe..."

Yomi shook in rage. "It was just another one of your teasing moments...You always have to make fun of me, don't you?"

"There's a reason I do, though!" The kitchen was silent after Tomo's angry remark, but she continued. "Yomi...your dieting habits have really gone cuckoo lately. It's not like you. You're a sensible person – you should_ know_ what's good and what's bad! When it comes to dieting, though, you just go all-out! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?! Eat like the rest of us! Exercise all you want, but eating normally while exercising is_ way_ better than barely eating anything, eating weird stuff, or even nothing at all!"

Yomi was frozen in place, but Tomo still continued. "Yeah, I was making fun of you just now...but I figured it was the only way to get my message across. Sure, I make fun of you all the time, but all this time, I've been worrying about you. After seeing today's lunch, I just couldn't take it anymore. You needed help, and I was going to give you the medicine you always give me...That's right...harsh, physical discipline! ...Well...it was harsh, but the physical part was only the dishes...but you know what I mean!"

"Tomo...Y-you...think...I'm going overboard?"

"We_ all_ think you're going overboard, but I'm the only one who's vocal about it...because I care for you!"

Yomi looked at the serious Tomo, then at the dishes – the rock and the shreds of paper – then looked at Tomo again. Well, the girl was right; the strange "diet", along with the speech, knocked some sense into her. Actually, it was more like a blow to the gut, followed by a one-two punch to the face, and finishing off with a massive uppercut. Yomi was truly stunned by it all. She was so stunned, in fact, she actually fainted.

"Yomi?...Yomi? Are you awake now?"

Yomi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Tomo's worried face. They were now in Tomo's room, and everything was quiet. Slowly sitting up, Yomi already knew what to say. "Tomo...I'm sorry for worrying you...I'll...make sure to watch my habits from now on..."

"You better...but are you alright now?"

"Yeah...I guess it's just the shocking explanation, and a...lack of food..."

Tomo crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. See what I mean? I'm glad I finally knocked some sense into you. You were going to get sick one of these days..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. At least you're fine now." Reaching behind her, she gave the girl a sandwich. "I just made it, so don't think it's stale or rotten or something."

The taller girl could not help but chuckle. Leave it to Tomo to liven up the mood no matter what. She was grateful for the girl's actions. It surely made her think twice about her dieting habits. Sure, in a realistic sense, it would take a long time to completely change her ideals, but she could at least stay fit in a more sensible way.

Still, one thing still bugged her mind. "Say, Tomo...What's the name of this 'diet to end all diets', anyway?"

Tomo grinned. "I call it...Tomo's Anti-Diet diet! It only works on glasses-wearing brown-haired girls named Koyomi Mizuhara! Guaranteed to work 100 percent!"

Yomi laughed once more. "And, boy, did it worked wonders..."

* * *

Ideas are still wanted! I have two on hold...but I could sure use some more! Please?


	3. Seeking

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: And now, as promised, the main focus shall be on Yomi. This idea was brought to you by my partner in crime, Raff. Enjoy!

* * *

**SEEKING**

With one swift push, Yomi angrily shut her door and fell on her bed. She had one terrible day today. First, she woke up late, which led to a skipping of breakfast (which she promised her mother to eat this time the night before). Throughout the school day, she had to give up her homework to Tomo to copy, find out that she left one assignment at home, had to pull Tomo out of the usual sticky situations, suffered throughout the lunch hour due to a lack of a bento, and learned today was her day for clean-up duty. She had finally made it home after a long day, though two blocks before arriving, she was chased by stray dog. It was truly a bad day for her.

She sighed deeply into her pillow. She was still in her uniform, yet she did not feel like changing at the moment. She needed to let off some steam...Yes, that was what she needed. Luckily, she was actually expecting Tomo to call sometime today. That would be her chance to finally relieve some stress.

While she waited, she tried to relieve herself the old-fashioned way. She took deep breaths, relaxing onto her bed as much as possible. She almost fell asleep at one point, but the sound of her phone ringing caused her to snap out of it. "Hello?"

"Ah, Koyomi! You're back home already?" It was her mother.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I just wanted to let you know we don't have much to eat today..." As if on cue, Yomi's stomach grumbled. "I'm going to head to the store after work, okay?"

Yomi sighed. Her mother did not get off from work until 10 at night. She could always go out to get something to eat, but she was expecting a call, after all. Maybe she could skip yet another meal...just for today.

"Koyomi?"

"Ah...Yeah, sure. I'll find something to eat."

"Okay...I will see you later, then."

"Uh-huh. Bye." Yomi placed the phone back on its stand and sighed. Her day just got a little worse. If only she had a cell phone like Tomo, she could easily just go out, find something to eat, and in case she got the call while she was out, she could instantly answer it. That was not that case, however. Compared with Tomo, she was still behind the times when it came to electronics – a telephone instead of a cell phone, a radio instead of a television. Sure, there was a set in the living room, but Tomo had a small one in her own room. Despite this, Tomo would come over to Yomi's house often, and though she did not show it, Yomi loved the company.

If only Tomo would call, though...The girl did have some "errands" to do today, but she did promise to call. Yomi could only hope her friend would have a rare intelligent moment and actually call her. She really needed to talk.

Fifteen minutes passed, then ten more. With each passing minute, Yomi grew tired. She felt it was best to take a nap – after all, if a call came in, she would easily wake up to her phone's ringing. Also, by taking a nap, she could relax some more. It was not like she had to bottle up her stress until the call finally came. With a simple removal of her glasses, Yomi got into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. It was not long before she dozed off completely.

Yomi woke up to a wet sensation all over her cheek. Lifting herself off her mattress, she did not even need her glasses to realize what it was – she had been drooling throughout her nap. After muttering a few choice words, she picked up her glasses and checked to see if she missed any calls. Nothing. She looked at her clock – two hours had passed. Two hours passed and still no sign of her expected phone call. By now, it was nightfall since she came home pretty late. This irked her a little...

Then she realized something. Tomo had a cell phone! She could just call her on her cell phone! Then again, Yomi could have just called Tomo period to start the conversation, but on the other hand, the girl had errands to do. She could at least call her to set up a time. Yomi picked up her phone, pressed the speed dial for Tomo's cell phone, and waited.

And waited...and waited...

Finally, she heard Tomo's voice message. Figures, she thought. Either Tomo was truly busy or she was asleep. With her, it could be anything. Yomi placed the phone back on its stand and fell onto her bed. It seemed just the simple waiting of the phone call was becoming stressful for her.

"I need a bath..."

By now, Yomi did not care if she got the call or not; she just really needed to relax somehow, and a bath was her last resort. She entered her bathroom, turned the water on, and waited. When the bathtub was filled, she removed her uniform and the rest of her clothing and stepped into the warm, soothing water. The water was already affecting Yomi, fortunately, and she slowly drifted into a relaxed state...a state which was perfect for meditation.

"I wonder..."

Why did she want to talk with Tomo in the first place? This made Yomi confused. She could easily talk to someone else, she could easily go out and relax (and have some food while she was at it), so why did she not do these things? Why did she always depend on Tomo? Was it because they have been friends the longest? It was true that they knew each other very well – so much, in fact, that one could say they knew all of their past, their present, and perhaps their future simply by knowing everything about one another. They were always there for each other, despite their public appearances. Was it just the pure comfort they have grown accustomed to all these years that made her refuse the other methods?

Yomi sighed. This was just leading to more questions than answers. At least she was calmer now, somewhat. It was best to get out before she fell asleep again. After finishing her bath, she grabbed a few towels and began to dry herself. Since she was the only one in the house, she decided to just step out of the bathroom – with a towel wrapped around her body – to grab some clothes. Normally, she would have picked some clothes out before a bath, but seeing as she really needed this bath, she figured she could pick some out afterwards.

"Hey there."

"_WAAAAHH_!!" Yomi nearly jumped out of her towel at the sound of the new, yet familiar voice. There, sitting on her bed, was none other than Tomo. She had a jacket on, and there was a bag sitting next to her. The fact that Yomi was only wearing a towel made the brunette's face turn red in embarrassment. "H-how did you...When did you...?!"

"I came in the usual way," Tomo calmly replied as she pointed to the window. "And I came in just a few moments ago. Your light was on, so I figured you were in another room or something, so I waited."

Tomo had a way of arriving at the most random times. Yomi should have known by now that she was never really "safe" when she was at home. After quickly grabbing some clothes, she re-entered her bathroom to change. When she came out, she sat on her bed alongside Tomo.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you to call me all day."

"I told you, I was out doing errands!" Tomo held up the bag she had brought with her. "I needed to get a few things, but since I finished early, I called my mom to let her know I was coming to your place for a bit."

"Oh..."

"Besides, talking in-person's way better than talking on a phone."

"I see..."

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I just needed to rant was all...I had a bad day today."

"I can tell..." Switching over to Yomi's desk chair, Tomo crossed her legs while placing her hands on her lap. "So...Ready to explode now?"

Yomi looked up. She certainly felt calmer now that Tomo was around. At least she did not have to worry about the call that never came. Still, she could not help but wonder why she felt the way she did. The questions that were raised in the bath earlier resurfaced in her mind. She felt the only way to answer these questions was to share them with Tomo.

"Well, not anymore," Yomi finally replied softly, "but there is something I'd like to talk about..." Now completely sitting up on her bed, she added. "Tomo...I think we have some searching to do..."

The girl on the chair blinked twice. "We...do?"

Yomi smiled. "Yeah..."

Throughout the rest of the night, until Tomo had to return home, the two talked. They talked about the past, they talked about today, they talked about their feelings, and they talked about their friendship. It was a truly intimate conversation, one that only they could fully understand. It was a reexamination of their relationship, and throughout the discussion, a few of Yomi's previous questions were answered, though many more questions were raised. Of course, they knew it would take some time to answer them all, but this conversation was a truly refreshing event in their lives.

That night, as she got into her covers, Yomi thought back to this afternoon and a few moments ago. To think, what was to be a simple phone call to vent her problems away became a serious, thought-provoking session. She had impatiently waited all this time to find out she was going to do some deep searching. Seeking relief to seeking answers related to a long friendship. Yomi sighed in content before finally drifting off to sleep.

What an interesting day this turned out to be...

* * *

Okay, so nothing was really descriptive this time around, but interpretation is a GOOD thing! I love to hear some interpretations, your views on what the discussion was about, possible outcomes and such. Anyway, I have one more idea left in my reserves...so I would REALLY appreciate some more ideas from you all! Please?


	4. The Magic of Parks

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: Now we're getting into romantic territory with this one...just a little. If you don't really care for Tomo/Yomi, then I suggest you sit this story and the next story out. After that, it's back to the friendship stuff!

This story was brought to you by Mr. Xvious. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE MAGIC OF PARKS**

"Again?"

"Yeah, again!"

"But Tomo...This is the third time this month! Why are you doing this, and why so sudden?"

There was a brief silence on the other end. Then, with the same energy, Tomo replied, "You don't like my kind side?"

Yomi stared at the receiver end of her phone. "Where did that come from?" she muttered.

"Come on, Yomi...Don't tell me you don't like these trips...just the two of us...talking and relaxing..."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Good! Meet me at the usual place. Bye!"

With that, the phone conversation was over. Yomi sighed. These dates were becoming suspicious. At first, Yomi was surprised at Tomo's invitation. To her, it seemed like they were simple walks where they could talk about things without interruption – a time to bond as friends. When Tomo asked her out again, and even now, Yomi became more skeptical. Sure, she enjoyed them, but it felt like the girl was hiding something.

Noticing the time, Yomi grabbed her coat and headed out. It was a cool afternoon in October – the air was cool but not too cold, leaves were already changing colors, and even a few trees were already bare, ready for the fast-approaching winter season. It was a good day for a walk; Tomo picked the best days to have these dates. Despite her earlier suspicions of what was to come, Yomi could not help but enjoy the scenery around her.

She finally reached her destination – a park – around ten minutes after leaving her home. Tomo was sitting on a bench nearby, looking up at the color-changing leaves of the trees. The girl seemed tranquil, though there was a hint of nervousness in her features. Seeing Tomo like this was an uncommon, but not rare, sight for Yomi. Though she still acted crazy after school, she was more in-control of her actions, especially around the bespectacled girl. It was moments like these when Yomi respected Tomo, considering all the times she has called her an idiot before.

As Yomi approached, Tomo stood up and greeted her. "You're late!"

"No I'm not...And you didn't specify a time."

"Well, you're always late in my book."

After a quick grumble from Yomi, the two began their walk. Like the other times, the majority of the time consisted of idle chat and enjoying the scenes of the park. Even so, it was a pretty quiet walk overall. Throughout the walk, though, Yomi noticed Tomo was a little more nervous than the previous occasions. Sometimes, the taller girl caught the other looking at her. This made Yomi believe that Tomo had something to share, but instead of just asking her, she decided to leave her be. Let her talk when she feels ready, she thought to herself. After all, these walks were all planned by Tomo, and they were nice walks – for once, the girl did not annoy Yomi. There was no need for a conflict of any sort.

Meanwhile, Tomo was in a heated debate with herself. These walks had a reason, but every time the time came to come to the park, she would freeze up and just let the day pass. She wanted to tell Yomi something, and she felt the best place to do it was at a park. She did not know why, but it was the most comfortable place she could come up with. Despite that, she could never muster enough courage to actually release her thoughts to Yomi. She needed to tell the girl something – something she had kept secret for a long time. The only problem was where would she do it and how would she confess this secret without creating a disaster? These two questions were the reasons why she nervous at this time.

By now, the sun was showing the first signs of setting. The sky was still blue, but it was slightly darker, and a few hints of orange slowly appeared in the horizon. For Tomo, she was once again running out of time. Should she tell Yomi, or should she just finish the walk without saying a word and try again next time? She was beginning to lean towards the latter solution...

No, she thought. She had already tried two times, this was her third time, and she really needed to let this secret out once and for all. It was driving her mad – even now, she was fidgeting and Yomi had finally taken notice. Tomo straightened up, took hold of Yomi's hand, and led the girl towards a tree off to the side of the trail. This particular tree was a tall one, and it was away from any person's view from the trail – perfect for her, as she wanted this to be as private as possible.

"Yomi," Tomo began, her voice slightly wavering, "I have something to say..." Suddenly, she froze up. She was rushing into this without being truly prepared, and she knew that. Yomi noticed this, but did not say a word. Instead, Tomo softly added, "Just...give me a moment first..."

As the sun continued to set, oranges and yellows blended into the two girls. Tomo could not keep her gaze away from Yomi, and yet, Yomi had the same problem. It was as if they were attracted to the beauty the light of the setting sun created upon each others' faces. Their expressions looked serene, their faces soft from the sunlight, yet glowing a magnificent golden hue. Throughout this time, they could not blink nor move – even their breaths were held, as if a single exhale could ruin something they could not see, but cherished nonetheless.

Finally, something switched inside Tomo's mind. She suddenly had the courage to continue. She hated to break the silence, but she had to say this, even if it was slightly different than what she had practiced many nights before. "Yomi..." she whispered, "Have you ever noticed...that parks are so romantic?"

Yomi simply nodded her head in reply.

"Do you want to know why I started bringing you here?"

There was a small pause. Yomi had already connected the dots, so to speak. Still, she did not care. It was strange – it was as if this simple moment had triggered something within Yomi, something she never knew she had. What this trigger caused her to realize was that she knew what Tomo was going to say and that she felt the exact same way. This emotion was known to work in mysterious ways, but Yomi never realized that it could be triggered so easily. It was just another part of its mysteries...and she accepted it.

"Yomi?"

The next thing Tomo felt was something she was certainly not expecting, at least, not so soon. Yomi had leaned forward and kissed her right on her lips. The moment was surprising to Tomo, but it was something she had hoped to feel for a long time. Yes, Tomo had fallen in love with her best friend, but at the same time, her best friend loved her back. It only took a walk in the park and a simple sunset for the two to finally notice they shared the same feelings.

As the sun finally set, and the first signs of nighttime appeared, they separated from their kiss, yet their gentle embrace remained. Nothing needed to be said after that. They already knew that a new, wonderful chapter had opened up in their relationship, as well as their own lives.

There was a reason parks were known as such beautiful and magical places...

* * *

Well, there you go. First romantic short story...kind of feels a bit rushed towards the end, though...I guess I'm not used to short stories. Anyway, keep suggesting! Next time, though...you're in for a big surprise...


	5. Endurance

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: Well now...It's time to unleash the Funari Original! Something you might not really see later on! Something that'll probably pop up as a memory in a future series...but might not. Something that has an infamous inside joke lying within the text of this short story! (will you be able to spot it?)

This is also quite the long "short" story...I didn't meant to...Then again, most Flutterverse stories have lots of narration and thoughts written out.

Anyway, you all know how the Flutterverse is split into "eras", right? Most of you are also probably aware that there's an unnamed era right between "Flutter" and "Tomo-Yomi Plus", right?

...Just checking.

* * *

**ENDURANCE  
**

All was quiet within the walls of Tomo and Yomi's apartment. Except for the muffled blasts of a video game from their neighbors' place, the day had pretty much passed in silence. Tomo sat in the main room, dully looking over some books. She was looking over police guidelines and laws – she was studying, in other words – yet by now, she was tired of staring at the small print. She was very determined to become a police officer, but in the end, reading was something she just could not concentrate on for long.

Tomo sighed, downing the last of her soda. There went her last bit of energy boost, she thought. Reading for three hours straight had taken its toll on her. With a low groan, she let her head fall onto the table and closed her eyes. She definitely needed a nap right about now. It was at that moment, however, that she was not going to be able to take her nap, for someone else had just woken up from their own.

A long yawn escaped Yomi's mouth. Her nap felt short, but at least she had rested, somewhat. To her, it seemed the time it took her to stand up was longer than the nap itself. She had to be careful and take her time, though – she had a little passenger, after all. For Yomi, it was hard taking naps. They say a woman typically loses energy throughout their pregnancy, yet Yomi felt like the opposite was happening with her. She had a surplus of energy, so much that she did not know what to do with it. She wanted to rest at the same time, though, yet she always ended up getting back up again.

Barely noticing Tomo by the table, Yomi slowly made her way towards the small kitchen. She quickly fixed herself a sandwich and poured herself of glass of lemonade, noticing there was not much left. She made note of this and headed towards the table to enjoy her meal. As she ate, she began to wonder how to deplete her energy for today.

"Well," she muttered while munching on her sandwich, "there's always walking..."

Seeing as she did not need to get up to alert her partner, Yomi simply reached over and shook the sleeping woman's head. "Tomo...Tomo..."

"Hmm...?"

"Tomo, let's go out somewhere..."

Tomo slowly raised her head up. "Need to waste energy again?" After a nod from Yomi, she tiredly mumbled, "Why can't I get some of that energy?"

With that, the two stood up, prepared themselves, and headed outside. As they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, Tomo asked where they would go this time. She had a feeling it was going to be the usual answer, but it never hurt to ask. Maybe Yomi would have something in mind for once...

Yomi glanced upwards, thinking. "Hmm...How about..."

Tomo's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"...we...maybe..."

"Yeah?" This could be it, Tomo thought. After many months, they could finally go somewhere predetermined!

"...I don't know... Why don't we just walk around first?"

"Oh...okay..." Once again, they were going to wander around the neighborhood. Tomo did not mind that at all, actually. What she did not like about these random walks was the results that came with them. She knew it all too well. She wanted a chance to relax during these walks, too; it looked like she would have to wait a while longer.

Just as they were heading out the complex, Yomi told Tomo to wait. The woman sighed – she already knew the reason. Not even turning around, she could hear the sounds of coins dropping into a machine, a button being pushed, and something small falling into something hard and metallic. A few moments later, Yomi returned holding a juice box, an orange juice box. Yomi was truly obsessed with her orange and lemon cravings, Tomo thought. On the plus side, their spare change had a purpose during these months.

"Ah, I just remembered...We ran out of lemonade."

Tomo froze. Already? She bought that last carton only a few days ago! Still, she should recompose herself, and quickly. The last thing she wanted to witness was yet another Yomi-style mood swing session...at least, a provoked session. "Okay then. We should get it now before we forget. That's somewhere we can go to!"

With another silent nod from Yomi, the two commenced their walk – destination: the convenience store. Seeing as how today was a weekday in late August, the streets were pretty calm. There were no teenagers walking about, and most of the pedestrians consisted of older adults. The temperature was high, but there was a cool wind blowing occasionally. Overall, it was a good day for a walk.

As they continued their way towards the store, they passed by the area bookstore. Yomi paused, and stared at the entrance. She felt like going there instead; something told her to just enter. Tomo noticed this and walked up to the slightly mesmerized woman. After taking a closer look, she knew it had finally begun.

"Tomo, could we stop here first?"

"...Sure."

Tomo slowly followed behind as Yomi headed towards one section, then another. Instead of continuing to follow, however, Tomo decided to wait by the doorway. She knew from past experience that if she walked beside the bespectacled woman, she would be asked questions pertaining to books and items she had never used before, or ever will, for that matter. She would also be used as a helper to pick up a book, then put it back, then grab another one, and so on. At least by standing far away from the woman as much as possible, she would not have to help out as often and for once, could rest for just a few moments.

"Tomo, I need help getting this..."

With a rather loud sigh, Tomo headed towards the small arts and crafts section. Yomi did not say a word and simply pointed at the large object that was sitting on a high shelf. Tomo, being of a smaller stature than her partner, did not understand why she needed to help. Yomi could easily ask someone from the store to get it for her. Nevertheless, if Yomi gave her a task, she had to complete it...somehow.

Noticing that not even standing on her toes would work, Tomo told Yomi to move aside – and looked around the area – so she could try another method. When the coast was clear, she placed one foot on a shelf, and then placed the other on the shelf above it. Before anyone could come, she tried to grab the large case as quickly as possible, but noticed it was quite heavy. With a couple of grunts, she tried to loosen the case from its spot. Suddenly, she could hear someone walking towards the section. In fear of getting in trouble, she quickly yanked the case from its spot...and fell in the process.

A loud thud was heard, followed by a sound of small objects rattling and a low "Oof." A few employees ran over to the section to find a fallen Tomo holding a large art case. "I'm...alright..." she quietly assured the people surrounding her. After getting back up, she painfully muttered, "Yomi...I got the..."

Yomi was nowhere in sight. Sometime during her climb, she had left the section...and possibly the store.

Tomo groaned. "I should've known..."

As soon as she exited the bookstore, she found Yomi standing outside, a can of lemonade at hand. "I got thirsty," was the simple excuse of the brunette's leaving.

Tomo simply nodded in reply. "Store?"

Seeing Yomi nodding in reply, the two walked the last few feet towards the convenience store. In Tomo's case, though, she wanted to get there as quickly as possible. She did not want Yomi to stop at some other place and witness a repeat of the events at the bookstore. That fall hurt terribly, as well as the weight of the heavy, wooden case landing upon her fallen form.

"All right, we're here!" Tomo quickly made her way towards the back and returned with a smile on her face. "I got the lemonade!"

Yomo looked at the lemonade, then replied, "Hmm...I just had some, though. Could you get some orange juice instead?"

For once, Tomo was prepared. "Got the OJ, too!" she happily replied, showing off the carton of orange juice she held in her other hand. "Now, let's go!"

"But..." Tomo froze in place upon hearing that dreadful word. "But...I want something else, too. Something to eat."

With a heavy sigh, Tomo faced her indecisive partner once more. Rarely was she too tired to be frustrated so easily, but perhaps all that studying from earlier had taken its toll. That, and the pain she received after her fall at the bookstore was quickly intensifying. She really wanted to return home and rest. However...she could not explode. She _would not _explode. During these nine months, someone had to be the serious, responsible, and stable one. Usually, that was Yomi's job, but for now, Tomo had to take up that duty. The jobs were reversed, but at least it was temporary.

After taking another deep breath, she calmly replied, "Okay...What would you like me to get?"

"Hmm..."

"Just take your time...Take your time..."

For the next half hour, the two walked around the store, picking, suggesting, and rejecting multiple foods. Patience was the only thing Tomo could count on throughout all of this. A picky eater could quickly break one's patience, but two picky eaters could do it much faster. Tomo was amazed at how long her own patience lasted, considering her usual personality and the fact that she went through a lot today, as well as on a daily basis. This long, yet important event in their lives was truly changing them, if only slightly – this Tomo could tell.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they had finally agreed on something to buy. They then exited the store and quietly returned to their apartment. There, they had a pretty quiet dinner and evening, minus the still-playing sounds of some video game next door. Also, today was one of the uncommon days where Yomi did not have a single mood swing – a good thing in Tomo's part. Overall, was a peaceful night.

Later that night, Tomo was in the bedroom, rubbing her aching arms and chest. After a couple of rubs, she switched, rubbing her aching back. The pain from the bookstore incident was still great, but at least it was going away now. Right beside her, Yomi was already asleep, completely unaware of the pain her partner was going through. In fact, Tomo never revealed any injuries she gained throughout these past months, and she was never going to.

"All the things I have to go through for you..." Tomo muttered, quietly so she would not be heard. She looked at Yomi's sleeping form and chuckled softly. Seeing as Yomi was going through a lot – physically and mentally – during this time, Tomo might as well go through some things, too. It was like a double endurance test, and they were both going to finish at the top soon...and be awarded with something grand.

Smiling, Tomo bent down and kissed Yomi good night. After getting comfortable in own futon, she sighed in content. She knew tomorrow would be another hectic day for her, but it did not matter. In fact, she already welcomed it with open arms.

"All that trouble...but it's all worth it."

* * *

FINALLY! This story took forever to finish, but I really loved the idea. Since I'm not really going to venture into this unnamed Era much...might as well write _a_ story for it, huh? Also, I decided to give Tomo a break...for once...

Can you find the hidden joke? Okay, there's two, but one's more...hidden. Yeah.

Still accepting ideas! Stuff that involve Yomi more than Tomo are heavily encouraged, though (seeing as most of these stories have involved Tomo...). A return to the friendship stories is next, so stay tuned!


	6. Restoring Confidence

Break Time: A Toyomi Short Story Series

By Funakounasoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Tomo, Yomi, or Azumanga Daioh. There.

Author's Notes: Back to the friendship stuff! And due to the nature of this idea, I HAD to choose another Azu-Girl to be the...er... "bad guy", so to speak. I'm not bashing them, but someone had to play the part at the beginning...Randomly, chosen, this person turned out to be...Kagura. So, Kagura fans, forgive me...

This story was, once again, brought to you by Jay.

Enjoy!

* * *

**RESTORING THE CONFIDENCE OF A CONFIDENT ONE**

It was a brief break time for the students at this high school. Class had just ended, and since there was still plenty of time before the next teacher arrived, everyone took this opportunity to recover and talk with their friends. Even so, lunchtime was fast approaching, and after this last class, the magnificent recess would immediately commence. Everyone was at the point of restlessness and impatience by now, including a certain raven-haired, loud-mouthed, hyperactive girl.

"Man, I'm so hungry..." Tomo whined for the seventh time during that small break.

"We all are," Yomi muttered under her breath, though Tomo could clearly hear her. "Now quit reminding us."

"But Yomi..."

"That's enough. Seriously...Can't we all talk about something else in peace?"

The other girls nodded in agreement, though some also added a sigh to their responses. Kagura, especially, could not understand why Tomo liked pushing people so much. Thanks to the girl's complaining, even she felt her stomach grumble underneath her uniform. She had a huge breakfast, too, but now she was starving and it was all thanks to Tomo.

Tomo sighed heavily. "Okay...but I know you feel the same way."

Yomi cringed at this comment. She knew Tomo had hit a weak spot. Kagura also noticed this and could not help but feel sorry for the girl. She had to go through Tomo's antics all the time. Kagura watched as Tomo held onto the bespectacled teen, taunting her with her usual remarks.

"You did tell me you skipped out on breakfast...again. That stomach of yours is probably _begging_ for some food right about now." As if on cue, Yomi's stomach emitted a fierce growl. "Aha...I knew it. It's a shame you are on a diet..."

"Gah, shut up!" As any other time, Yomi had silenced the obnoxious girl with an uppercut. Tomo fell onto the ground, but she was still grinning. This only made the taller girl angrier. "You just don't know when to shut that mouth of yours, do you?"

Tomo was about to reply when Kagura spoke up. "Yeah, Tomo, there's a time when you gotta be quiet. You seriously need to figure that out."

Yomi nodded. "Of course, I've been trying to teach her that...but does she listen?"

"I do, too, listen!" By now, Tomo had gotten back up and was defending herself. "Heck, I listen more than any of you! I just like to speak out and have fun."

"And, boy, do you speak out a lot..."

"But it's fun!"

"Have you ever wondered how we feel when you 'have fun' with us?" Everyone turned their attention back to Kagura. "We don't like it one bit. Just look at Yomi! I bet you make her feel really bad, though she doesn't show it. Have you ever thought about Yomi's feelings?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"And all those 'jokes' about her weight...You know how sensitive someone can be about something like that! Seriously, Tomo, quit being such a kid!"

Tomo simply stared back, not saying a word. Her face was one of shock and anger, but she could not put these emotions to good use. She just stood there, unmoving. Yomi looked at the girl and knew this conversation had gone too far. Even she knew when to stop, and not everything Kagura said was true. Yomi never felt terrible after a fat joke – irritated, yes, but she knew Tomo never meant any of it.

Despite Tomo's frozen reaction and Yomi's regret, Kagura continued to speak up, giving Tomo all sorts of examples and let her know exactly how she thought everyone felt about her obnoxious ways. Afterwards, the teacher arrived and everyone returned to their desks, though they all felt uncomfortable. By the time class started, Tomo was still shocked, and upon closer inspection, Yomi noticed a few tears threatening to fall out of the girl's eyes. She could tell Kagura had managed to break Tomo's "wildcat" shell.

Throughout the period, Yomi could sense something was wrong with her friend. She sat in front of the girl, so she could not really turn around to check, but she just knew Kagura's words had hurt Tomo. There was a reason Yomi could get away with "abusing" Tomo, and it involved their friendship and how long they've been together. This was not the case with others, though. Yomi knew that any negative comments aimed at the girl hurt her, but today was different in the way that there were more comments thrown. When the bespectacled girl heard muffled sobs behind her back, she finally realized how bad the comments had affected Tomo. The sounds hurt her in an emotional sense – she did not like seeing, or hearing, Tomo in pain.

She knew what she needed to do.

When the bell signifying lunch rang, Yomi quickly grabbed her lunch and shook Tomo's shoulder. "Let's have lunch...alone...okay?" With a slow nod, Tomo weakly stood up and followed the girl to another area.

The other girls, especially Kagura, noticed this but said nothing. Kagura, however, was confused. Even after what had happened earlier, Yomi still talked to Tomo? Perhaps their friendship was more complicated than previously thought. Perhaps Yomi let Tomo say those things to her because she did not mind. Kagura now felt the beginnings of guilt flow into her mind. She could even feel a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Damn..."

Meanwhile, Yomi had lead the saddened Tomo outside. It was a nice day, and not many students had taken advantage of it – perfect to eat and talk alone. It was just the thing Tomo needed, after all. She needed time to calm down, relax, and regain her usual personality. Talking with the one other person who understands one's feelings could easily do the trick.

Yomi decided to start. "Tomo...about what Kagura said...You know that's not _entirely _true, right?"

"...but..."

"Well, you know that the things she said about me were totally wrong. I know your jokes and stuff are all good-natured...it's just that..."

"I know...not everyone knows it." With a wavering voice, Tomo continued. "But what did I do wrong this time, Yomi? Why did she lash out at me?"

"Maybe it was all pent up until now...I don't really know."

"If only I was more confident about myself..."

"But you are!" Tomo blinked in surprise as Yomi grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking directly into the shorter girl's eyes, she continued. "When you're happy and energetic, you are very confident. You just need to learn to transfer that confidence to your other sides. It'll take some time, but I'm sure you will become strong some day. I may not know why Kagura said those things, but trust me when I say this...You will always have me as a friend...no matter what."

Tomo then watched as the other girl stood up, getting into a slightly dramatic pose. "We are a duo to be reckoned with. I have the smarts and a quick temper, you have the energy and experience to pull off some great pranks. We both have our own styles of pranks, but it was you who taught the basics to me. It was you who helped me gain some of my own confidence. It was you who proved to me that anyone can do anything...as long as you are determined to do anything."

In a way, Tomo had regained most of her confidence thanks to Yomi's speech. Those were some very reassuring words, and the great thing about them was...that they were all true. At the moment, she did not care about anyone else, for she knew in the end, it was always her and Yomi. The bespectacled girl noticed the change in her friend and grinned. She just needed to clinch this conversation, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"So...who's my favorite 'teacher' from all these years?"

Tomo grinned. "I am!"

"Who's that girl who gets on my nerves, but knows I"m having as much fun as she is?"

"I am!"

"Who's this school's all-time wildcat high schoolgirl?"

"I am!

"Who is this girl anyway?!"

"Tomo Takino, dammit! Ha ha ha ha!" By this time, a couple of students were staring at the two dramatically-posing girls. Still, they laughed...and laughed and laughed and laughed. Tomo's confidence had returned to its former glory, and she had Yomi to thank for it.

As they reentered the building, and eventually their classroom, they were confronted by Kagura. She looked slightly ashamed and seemed to be struggling with words. Behind her, their other friends were standing with anxious faces. They all wanted to know if the previous event would finally be resolved. Yomi knew this, as well as Tomo, but they waited patiently until the athlete was ready to talk.

"Tomo...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Aw, it's okay, Kagura. I bet you just exploded from keeping all that anger cooped up in those big knockers of yours."

Kagura twitched, her face turning into a nice shade of pink. "Kn...knockers?"

"Okay, okay...sorry about that. Seriously, though...Apology accepted...and I'll try my best to not hurt all of your feelings. No promises, though. Besides, if I go too far, Yomi here will just knock some sense into me!"

The girls nodded in reply and returned to their desks. Tomo looked up to Yomi, who simply smiled. It seemed this problem was solved without any damaging results. In the end, however, the only thing that mattered to Tomo was that her best friend had helped her at her time of need. That meant more to her than some silly confrontation. Moments like that were bound to happen all the time, anyway. The only thing that determined the outcome was whether there was someone to comfort the victim or not...and in Tomo's case, she always had someone to turn to.

* * *

Okay...I'm still sorry, Kagura fans. Even if she DID apologize...I just didn't like picking one of the other Azu-Girls to play that part.

I guess this story is a little on the long side, too...Whoops.

Anyway, at this time, I have quite of bit of ideas on my waiting list. Still, if you have an idea, don't be shy! Let me know anyway! It might take a while for yours to pop up, but it's better to have it ON my waiting list than not have it there at all, right?


End file.
